A Different Kind Of Family
by Enchanter's Celsia
Summary: Buffy wasn't really the only daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers. She was actually the firstborn of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. After the events of Becoming part II, Buffy goes home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The story takes place after Becoming: Part II, and directly before the start of the Order of the Phoenix. The only change that is going to be made right now is Willow was never able to re-curse Angelus with a soul. I like Angelus,and plan on there being a Buffy/Angelus pairing. I will admit that I am pretty new to the writing of fanfiction, and this is un-beta. I have no problem if you critique my story, if fact I hope you do. Flames will be used to cook my dinner. **

**Cheers,**

**E.C. **

~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~

Narcissa Malfoy held her baby girl, Celeste Anna Malfoy, in her arms. Narcissa's husband, Luicus, quickly walked into the room and pulled his wife into an affectionate hug.

" So, this is our first born?" he questioned, inspecting the girl as if she was livestock.

Narcissa, so caught up in the moment, didn't respond, irritating Lucius.

"Narcissa! Listen to me!" he demanded rather loudly.

" Sorry, darling. She has such beautiful eyes, but they are hazel, not grey, like ours." Narcissa stated dreamily.

Luicus seemed to soften at his wife's comment, and replied, "She is very beautiful, and she reeks of power. Do you think she is one of the prophecy?"

" Don't talk about that, Lucius! Just let me bask in the glow of our child,without talking of such things as politics and the Dark Lord."

" But, my dear Narcissa, imagine how pleased the Dark Lord will be if he finds that some of his most trusted death eaters, have birthed the child of the prophecy, and have not told him!"

"I very much doubt she is the one they speak of. Now leave, I am tired and must get my rest. " Narcissa said with much distaste.

Later that night, Whistler, a balance demon, ducked into Narcissa and Celeste's hospital room, muttered something about hating his job, and stole the baby from her mother's arms.

Soon after Celeste Anna Malfoy was adopted by a cute, yet troubled, American couple in Los Angles named, Joyce and Hank Summers. Celeste Anna Malfoy, the pureblood witch, soon became Buffy Anne Summers,the golden haired muggle cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again and sorry for the really long wait, here is the next chapter of "A Different Kind of Family" staring… Buffy Summers. I would also like to point out that right now, I am very anti-scoobies, so Willow, Xander, and Cordelia are so not my favorites right now, Oz and Giles will always have a place in my heart, though! So I just don't know how they'll fit in the story. In response to the review I got, I don't really plan on Buffy being dark, but I honestly haven't planned this fic out, I came up with the idea, like yesterday, and have no idea where it is going to go. As for B/Aus, it won't happen till much later in the story, and even then it will probably be a shaky relationship. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**E.C.**

**P.S. I love constructive criticism! **

~~~~~~~17 Years Later~~~~~~

Buffy fought against Angelus as though her life depended on it, and it did. Angelus was going to bring hell on Earth and that would be bad, bad, bad. Buffy slowly began to get the upper hand, as Angelus seemed distracted by something, but quickly he managed to recover, just in time for him to open the portal. Buffy noticed this, and through her whole soul into the battle, and eyes blazing, she sent Angelus, the soulless version of her soul mate, to hell. She broke down, sobbing, for she had no place to go, her mother had kicked her out, and she couldn't face her friends, yet.

The slayer wandered aimlessly around until she found herself standing outside of her old home, with a single heart-wrenching sob, she pulled herself up into the window and began to pack a bag, and write a note to her mother. After making sure her friends were alive she caught a bus from good 'ole Sunnyhell to Los Angeles.

~~~~~~Several Weeks Later at Malfoy Manor, Great Britain~~~~~~~~

"I've done it, I have finally, after seventeen years, found our daughter!" Lucius exclaimed, hardly attempting to keep the pride at his magic and emotion at locating his long-lost daughter, hidden in his voice. Narcissa, though, seemed slightly upset by the display and quickly said,

"Lucius! I told you not to discuss such things with me."

"Narcissa, darling, I did find her! She is in Los Angles, California in America."

"Dear Merlin! Did you tell Draco? When are you going to get her? Is she alright? What if she refuses to go with you? What if she's nothing like us?" Narcissa began to rant.

" Cissa, dear heart, calm down, I told Draco, he'll go with me tonight to find her. Anyway, I am most certain she'll be like us." Lucius stated firmly.

" Tonight! You are getting her tonight! I'll make sure a room is prepared for her." After stating that Narcissa started muttering under breath about things to do, a daughter to prepare for, and eventually; clothes to buy.

That evening Draco, who had know about his long-lost sister, and Lucius portkeyed to an apartment building, where Celeste, was supposed to live. As they climbed the steps to her apartment a silence hung heavily in the air. As they got to the door and knocked, they heard loud yelling.

" I don't want to buy anything from you. I'm broke." A female said.

"We don't want to sell anything, we would like to talk to you." Lucius said with his eyebrows raised. The door was thrown open, and a small blonde opened it, the first thing Lucius noticed was her striking green eyes, they were very beautiful, but seemed so empty and broken.

" Well, what are you two waiting for? The world to end, because then you are three weeks too late. The apocalypse was already prevented, you'll have to wait till next May. Anyway, couch is over there, I think I might have some food if you want any." As she gestured to couch, and they followed her in, after they crossed the threshold, she seemed to relax, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. The men quickly declined the food, and sat on the couch.

" So, who are you, and what do you want with me? Oh and by the way, I'm Buffy" She said bluntly.

" I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco. I am here, because I have reason to believe that I am your father-", was all he managed to get before he was interrupted by Buffy, " What do you mean you're my father, I'm the only daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers, not some people who have no sense of style and have stupid names."

Lucius managed to control his anger before saying," Are you sure you weren't adopted because the spell I did led me straight to you, because you are my heir, by all rights"

"Wait a second, Spell? Are you a wizard, because right now I am having some serious trouble with you people! You aren't of a gypsy variety are you, because then I would have a bone to pick with you? Now, get with the 'splainy!" the Slayer said, looking a little irritated.

" We are of the wizarding world, and if you have been raised muggle, then I highly doubt you have heard of us, and we are pureblood wizards, not Wicca's like gypsies." Before he was interrupted yet again, by a badly dressed balance demon, who was quickly tackled by the petite blonde girl.

"Whistler, talk, before I rip out your spine and wear it as a scarf!" and with that Whistler explained how he had stolen Buffy, because of her slayerness, he told them what a slayer was too, then he went to tell Buffy a little about her parents and what kind of wizards they are.

Buffy, who was seriously angry about the Powers screwing her life over, again, asked, "So what do you want with me now? Should I kill my parents too? Because, I'm sure the PTB will just love that."

"Hey, kid, I'm just the messenger, the Powers have decided that you should go with your family. They need you in a upcoming battle." Whistler stated, a little worried about Buffy's reaction.

"Great, another battle, as if my life wasn't already completely screwed up. Plus, I hail from the land of the Giles and tweed " Buffy mumbled under her breath, as Whistler used this time to disappear.

Draco finally decided to speak up, after being silent the whole time,

"So, you're my sister, Celeste Anna Malfoy? I though you would be taller."

Buffy glared at him, "My name was Celeste? I prefer Buffy. I am not _that_ short." She said.

Luicus used this as a cue to interrupt, "So, Buffy," he said trying out the name, " Why don't you pack a bag, and we can leave and meet your mother."

"Gotcha. Um, what, what am I supposed to call you? Buffy asked somewhat nervously.

"Draco always call me father, I suppose you could too." Lucius said.

"Okay, um, Father, I'll go get my bag." She said insecurely. Buffy got her bag, which was barely unpacked, and stood in front of her brother and father awkwardly.

" So, now what?" Buffy asked.

" Hand Draco your bag, and grab my arm." Lucius directed, and with that they apperatated away.

"What the hell! Are you guys, like, trying to kill me, or something? I mean I knew you Brits were somewhat insane, I mean Giles, Spike, Ethan, and Drusilla, but teleporting me, without telling in advance, you guys are class A psychopaths." Buffy joked, but Lucius and Draco just stared at her, as if she was the crazy one.

"Okay, so new family cannot take a joke." Buffy mumbled, as the family began walking through the elegant manor that they had appeared in.

"Damn, Are you guys rich? You could fit like twenty clones of my old house in here." Buffy said in awe, causing Lucius to raise his eyebrows, and Draco to chuckle under his breathe.

They finally arrived in a posh room, with a hearty fireplace. By the fireplace there was a single winged back chair with an sad, elegant woman sitting in it. She was silently sobbing and when she noticed people she jumped and quickly composed herself.

"Lucius! Draco! You're back earlier than I expected!" and then Narcissa turned to the petite blond girl whom had just come stomping in, "Is that Celeste? She's so beautiful, and grown!"

"My names Buffy and yes, I am 'Celeste. Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Buffy grumbled rudely. Narcissa was shocked by Buffy's rudeness and immediately jumped to the conclusion that Buffy didn't like her, thus bringing all of Narcissa's insecurities about her daughter back to the surface.

"Buffy, don't talk to your mother like that! She was just excited to see you!" Lucius scolded. Buffy had the class to look sheepish and apologized,

"I'm sorry. I know that you guys are happy to be reunited with your long lost daughter and all, but I am a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation."

"Okay, we'll show you to your room now."


End file.
